Just one touch
by HannahBabeeeyyy331
Summary: "I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may now kiss the bride."


"I now pronounce you… husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride."

I awoke panting and sticky with sweat… I've been having the same dream for three nights. There are always two people happily getting married. The man had light skin and light blond hair… The girl had curly, brunette hair with two streaks of white at the front. Both were unidentified. Rogue always wondered if the dreams are just scenes that she can only imagine. The couple in the dream were in love… she didn't see their faces, but she could feel the love that they both had for each other. This was something Rogue could never have… she was a freak, she was a mutant, she wasn't just a mutant though… she was… a MONSTER. She can't even touch anyone without harming or even killing them. This was the reason why sometimes she'd cry herself to sleep.

The next day she had attempted to blend in with others, as usual… but she failed. A bunch of strange looking guys had spotted her walking alone and began to chase her down an empty alley. She wanted to scream, she wanted to ask for help, but even if she did… nobody would help her because she's a mutant… and to her, she was the most dangerous kind… and she was probably right.

One of the guys grabbed her shoulder and spun her around… he grabbed her and pinned her on the wall. Rogue quickly slipped her glove off and grabbed the guy's wrist. She stopped immediately when she realized she was so close to killing him. The others had realized what she was and ran away, frightened. Rogue slipped her gloves back on and heard a loud clapping from behind her. She quickly spun around and saw a guy with light skin and slick brown hair.

"Great show lil' lady…"

I took a step back and asked, "Who are ya?"

"Oh… Me! Call me Pyro." He said as he bowed and then looked up and gave me a grin.

"Pyro? What kinda name is that!"

"Well what kind of name is Rogue?"

"Wait… How'd ya know m' name?"

"Oh that… Where I'm from , everyone knows who you are." He explained as he winked at me.

"Well… where are y' from!"

"I can show you… As long as you promise me you won't become an X Men…"

"An X Men?"

"Yea…"

The mysterious boy who calls himself Pyro looked down at his watch and quickly looked back up at me, "Well, it was nice meeting you lil' lady… I have to go, but don't worry, you'll see me again!" The last thing I saw was a large amount of flames and then he was gone… But I did see a slightly burnt rose on the ground in his place. I never saw that mysterious boy again, I tried coming back to the same place where I met him, hoping he'd be there… he seems to be the only one I can trust in this world… the only one not afraid of what I am or what I can do… but I never ever saw him again. The only remembrance I have of ever meeting him was the burnt rose…

After 4 months…

I know what the 'X Men' is. I've recently become one of them… I thought I would never find anyone that I can trust… but I was wrong. Professor Xavier was very kind to me, he was very convincing and tried his best to make me feel at home. Even though living in the mansion did put me where I should be, I never felt like I ever fit in. Nobody wanted to be my friend or even come near me because of my curse…. Except one. His name is Bobby, he's the only one nice enough to be my friend, to talk to me. Over the time we've spent together, I've grown feelings toward him and I hope he feels the same about me.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah, What is it Rogue?"

"Look, you've been so kind to me…. Yer a really good friend, but is there a possibility that we can be more than just friends?"

The expression on his face went from curiosity to shock. His expression looked as if he felt nothing what so ever for me except for pity. Sometimes I wish I was wrong.

"Oh Rogue… I'm sorry, but we're JUST FRIENDS… I kind of have a thing for…"

"Kitty… it's okay Bobby, I'm sort I brought this up…" it hurt… it hurt so much, I turned away and began running. I tried to run away from this pain that I felt… I cried so much. I rode a bus and stayed there, hoping the bus will take me somewhere far away and maybe help me forget all of this.

I had my knees up on the chair of the bas and my head rested on them. Sobbing quietly… I heard a familiar sounding voice.

"I told you not to become and X Men, didn't I?"

"Py-Pyro?" I stuttered looking up.

"Oh, you remember me? Well, hello there lil lady."

"What are ya doin' here?"

"I wanted to see you." He gave a cocky grin.

I gave him a serious look.

"Alright… we just need to borrow you for a while."

"We?" I attempted to run away, knowing his intensions weren't good. I felt a small stab on my neck… like an ant bite, the my vision darkened and I collapsed.

When I woke up, I was cuffed to some sort of machine and there was a man before me.

"I see you have awoken."

"What do y' want from me!"

"Your powers are incredible, did you know that? Now… I just need to transfer my powers to you so you can power my machine. This might hurt a little bit,but if you die… I will be dearly sorry… well, not really." The old man laughed and then his attention was pointed toward the door behind me

"Ah… Pyro, why are you disturbing me?" the old man asked, annoyed.

"You can't do that yet." Said Pyro.

"And why not?" the old man questioned.

"Just think about it Magneto… before this could've been so easy, but now she's an X Men… we can use her…"

The so called 'Magneto' gave me one last glance, smiled at Pyro and then walked away.

Pyro knelt in front of me. Before he tried to release me, he spoke, "Look Rogue, you'll be fine. I'm going to let you off the machine, as long as you don't try anything."

"Why are ya doing this to me?" I questioned as hate filled me.

He didn't answer, he slowly released me and I attempted to run, but he caught me. He wrapped his arms around me and put me over his shoulders. I tried to squirm and yell for help, but it seemed pointless.

"Just give up Rogue… No one's going to find you here."

"Marie!"

"What did you say!"

"Ma name's Marie!"

"I didn't ask for it."

"Well I'm telling ya to call me Marie."

"Whatever lil' lady."

He brought me to a small room and dropped me on the bed at the corner of the room. I scurried to the corner far away from him… he sat at the edge of the bed and stared at me for a while. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of." He said as he smiled nicely to me.

"sure, yer the one who got me into this mess!"

"I'm also the one who just save you today."

"Well, jee thanks a lot mister." I said sarcastically, a bit annoyed.

"You might hate me right now… But soon you'll realize I'm the only one you can trust here."

"Just stay away from me… Please….. Just LEAVE!" I exclaimed as I began to Tear up again.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want this… I'm really sorry Marie." He slowly whispered as he headed out of the room.


End file.
